Why?
by ShadowDianne
Summary: (Based on the pics of Emma knowing the door of Regina from a few days ago) "Why what?" She replied, the edges of her lips barely curving. "Regina?" The former queen licked her bottom lip, her teeth grazing at it briefly. "Just answer"


I don't own them

Why?

The stale air of the bug made her cringe her nose for a second, her lips pursed in what was an inner battle between the woman who she still remembered being and the one that was slowly crawling out of her, shaping something that she still couldn't name.

The steering wheel was cold under her hands when she finally closed them around it, her eyes glowing a little bit darker as the machine of the bug screeched, grating on her ears as she moved away from the house that she had been calling home for the past four years. There wasn't much of her there; a couple of memories that were turning harder and harder to maintain.

Storybrooke's roads were empty, the streetlights illuminating puddles of light that created a blurry line in front of her, almost as if the whole city was carrying her to the place she had been thinking nonstop since she had crossed back from there.

Making a face and tilting her face to her left for a second the woman recalled the cell, the magically enhanced bars that had kept her incarcerated, away, alone. Part of the pain that came from that memory was the knowledge of what she was slowly losing; memory and good traits of herself ebbing away.

Turning in an intersection the woman inhaled, feeling in the air the same exuberant smell she had been sensing since she had laid eyes on a particular brunette. The one who had looked at her and smiled, tears threatening to spill, her name, her true name, escaping her red lips.

Emma.

The name had sounded strange on the blonde's ears, not because she was unable to see that it had been hers but because the amount of darkness that surrounded her, the amount of times she had resigned herself to be called anything else than "dark one". And even her parents, the ones who had promise her to search for her, had looked utterly terrified.

Not Regina though and maybe that was the reason she was there driving towards her house, the blonde theorized, instead of letting the darkness that howled inside of her roam free. It was a cheap shot try to keep what little of herself that still existed alive through the woman she had been so eager to sacrifice for but as soon as the car stopped in front of Regina's house she felt herself relax, even if it was only slightly.

Sadly, she wasn't the same woman she was before and when she closed the door behind her, long, slender fingers, caressing her legs for a second, the dark leathery clothes she wore still in place, she didn't feel like she suspected she would have felt if the one who had tried to be there would have been Emma, the same Emma that had jumped inside a vortex because of Regina, instead of her.

She still knocked on the door though, habits died hard after all. But when she heard the rustling of heels at the other side she smirked as she leant her body against one of the columns of the porch, her smirk only growing when she heard the door being opened, the brunette's profile illuminated by the lights that came from inside the house; chocolate brown eyes glancing at her as soon as the entire body of Regina was silhouetted between her doorjambs.

"Emma" She whispered, and the blonde- turned albino- raised a brow, her hands hanging limpid at her sides, waiting, expecting, and acutely feeling something stirring inside of her, arousal tinting her thoughts for a second as she took on the brunette's clothes, the red and black bringing out Regina's flawless skin in a way that she found completely mouth-watering.

"Regina" She finally answered, her voice rougher, darker, that what she was able to remember herself of having.

Neither of them spoke after that. The memory of those last words they had shared before the vortex ringing on their ears; one of them looking at the other with lustful curiosity, the other with trepidation.

"Why?" Regina finally asked, her voice faltering for a second. The way she moved her hands, nervously tucking them at her back, her eyes trying to lock on Emma's, made the taller woman's curiosity to spike even more. She could feel her inner self tremble, asking to be released.

"Why what?" She replied, the edges of her lips barely curving. "Regina?"

The former queen licked her bottom lip, her teeth grazing at it briefly. "Just answer"

But Emma couldn't, not anymore at least because the reasons of why she had done what she had done were far away from her conscience.

"I could tell you a lot more than just that" She finally said, her eyes taking on the curve of the brunette's ample cleavage. Her memories were fuzzy but she still could remember how the woman had looked back on the enchanted forest, all reds and blacks, just like now.

The brunette looked at her feet, flushing, and the mere notion of it made Emma feel lost. And suddenly incredible human.

Taking a step closer to Regina she stood, as tall as she was, planes and angles, games of light dancing on her skin as she felt her hunger growing, despair and sorrow swirling inside of her, in a part of her that she couldn't reach anymore.

"Why don't you take that instead?" She finally asked, the way she pronounced the words making her feel younger, not the one she had tried to be, her teeth also grazed her flesh when she tried to smile, images of the woman in front of her propped up against a wall, her mouth leaving a trail of dark red on her neck too enticing for her to even mask the growl that grew on the back of her neck. Even if it was something that couldn't exactly understand.

The woman in front of her, however, stood her ground and shook her head.

"No like this" She said "Not with you like this" She added, and the hint of the promise Emma hadn't know it had existed, hit her, making the woman she had been open her eyes inside of her, a newfound information hitting her, hard.

The door was closed soon after, one last lingering look and the promise of not leaving Emma alone the last things the new Dark One heard.

And there she stood, immobile.

"Why?" Regina had asked, but only that Emma, the one inside the cell, could answer to that.

"Because I love you" That was what she had keep repeating against the walls, against the silence until the words started to lose her meaning, starting to lose her strength.


End file.
